Sent back to 1918
by snowystar2
Summary: Bella is sent back to 1918. I don't own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Alright so I was thinking I can at least write this story just for fun. I do have another story in the works, that one does have a Beta for sure.**

Chapter 1 – Was I sent back in time

Bella's pov

"Hi, Bella." My father said as he walked in.

"Hi dad, is there anything you like for dinner?"

"Well, I thought to save you the trouble of cooking tonight we can have a Pizza. So I stopped and got a Pizza."

"That's great."

Charlie walked into the kitchen put the Pizza down; we went to sit down as we ate our Pizza. We ate in silence as any other day.

"Dad I'm feeling a bit tired, I'm going to head up to bed." I said as I picked up after myself, and him as he walked to the living room to watch a baseball game.

"Alright, have a good night Bells." He said.

I just headed up the stairs to my room, grabbed my things and went to get ready for bed. As I laid down on the bed I started to think of Edward. I didn't realize it at first that I had gotten up and opened my window as if he was going to come in. When I did realize this, I was already laying back in my bed. I debated wither I should get up and shut it, since he wouldn't come in. I decided I leave it open, I didn't feel like getting up again to shut that window.

I started to think of all the events that we had done together before he left. But those things just made me miss him even more. I decided then to take my journal out, one that I had gotten shortly after he left. Yes I've started to keep a journal. I had at first got it to write things down whenever I thought of him. But I found myself writing in it every night, since I think about him every night.

_Dear Journal,_

_April 4, 2010_

_Well, Journal it another night, of me thinking of Edward. I'm sure I'll end up dreaming about him as well. Guess what night this was again? Yes Journal, another night of opening the window for him. As if I expect him to come through that window and say that everything is going to be alright. That he never left me. But let's not go down that path we did last night shall we? _

_I wonder what he could be up to now. What is he doing? I hope he is happy, he has moved on. But he has mistaken that I had not forgotten him, or moved on. Well Journal it's time for me to go to bed now. Till next time Journal. _

I put the journal away as I always do. I shut my light off, went under my blanket. I just looked at the opened window for a while. Well until I finally fell asleep.

As I woke the following morning, I found myself standing in a strange place, confused, everyone wearing wrong kind of clothes to be the 21st century. When I looked down at myself I realized I was too wearing the same kind of clothes as everyone else.

As I was not really paying much attention to where I was walking I walked into someone. We both went down. "I'm so sorry…sir." I said as I saw who I knocked down.

"No I am sorry Miss. It was I who was not paying attention. Are you alright?" he asked, as he offered his hand to help me up. I took it, he helped me up. When I looked at him, I realized some things. One this was Edward, since I remembered that Bronze hair. And two that he was human for he has green eyes. The third thing to realize he was human was that his hand was warm.

"Yes, I think so. " I said, I was so confused where I was. Did I go back in time? I must have. "I'm sorry but what time of year is this?"

"1918." He said, his face looked even more worried.

I'm not sure what look on my face was, but he looked even more worried than he did a few moments ago. I started to feel dizzy, and I was sure my breath was shallow. Everything went black as I passed out.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2– So this isn't a dream?

Bella's pov

Once I finally woke I found myself in a room that did not look to be from my time. They all looked not modern. As I tried to get up, I saw someone walk into the room.

I looked at the person that walked in. She had bronze hair with green eyes.

"It so good to see you are awake dear. My son was so worried he had hurt you. So he brought you here and our family doctor has come to check you out." She said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but who are you? Where am I?"

"You are at my home. Parden me I'm Mrs. Masen. Who are you dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. But I would like to go by Bella."

"That's such a pretty name."

"Thank you Mrs. Masen."

I turned when I heard someone walk to my door, I saw that same bronze haired boy. 

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you to be nice." She said.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm Edward Masen."

"Mr. Masen." I said.

"Please Edward. My father goes by Mr. Masen." He said.

"Alright Edward. Then call me Bella."

"Edward go down and tell Anna to go and bring our guest some breakfast please." His mother said.

Edward just nodded and left my room.

"Do you have any family we can contact for you?"

"No, just a family friend named Dr. Carlisle Cullen. "

"We see if we can contact him for you." She said as she headed out my room and shut the door. As I took everything in around me, I heard a knock, then door open. A middle aged woman walked in.

"Oh it so glad to see you up and about. The young Master was so worried. He never been this way about anyone before."

I didn't understand it. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"You will at some point." She said with a smile as she made the bed. I finished my breakfast.

"Here let me help you get ready so you can do this yourself." She said with a smile. I let her help me get ready.

"Mrs. Masen thinks that you should wear the blue dress today."

"It's very pretty." I agreed.

"Then it's decided." She finished helping me get ready and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but to look at myself for a bit before I walked out of my room and headed down stairs. I explored the house for a bit to get myself used to what room was what. When I heard someone playing something. I started to follow that music, and found Edward at the piano.

I couldn't help but to stand there watching him. Until he turned to face me.

"Why not come join me Bella?"

I walked over and joined him once he offered room for me to join him. "Your very good at this." I said.

"I can still use the practice." He laughed.

"Still your very good."

"Thank you. I have to go to my studies soon though. I'm taking studies so I can finish early." He said with a smile.

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thank you." He said when we heard a knock on the door and he got up. "That would be the instructor." He said.

"See you soon Edward." I said as I got up and went to get a book to start reading for a bit.

**Thank you for the feedback.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-New home

Bella's pov

As I was reading my book I noticed his mother came in."Bella dear, want come join me in my garden?" she asked.

"Yes sure." I said as I got up and started to follow her once I had put the book down. As we stepped out to the garden, she gave me the tour of the yard; we kneeled down at the flowers. She told me all about her flowers.

"I had found your uncle, but the thing is he isn't married and it won't be good to live with him an unattached man. If I'm not being too bold. I know you are a good girl and I don't want anyone to think ill of you."

I had not realized this till now. What was I to do? She must been able to read the look on my face, because she went on.

"I've already spoken to Mr. Masen about this, we would like you to live with us." She said.

"I couldn't intrude like that."

"Oh you're not dear."

I just smiled at her; she smiled back, "Good it settled then. Tomorrow we should head out and get some clothes for you. "

We headed back inside to the house, we had not realized how much darker it was getting since we came out here.

When I went inside, I saw Edward waiting for me, I walked over to him. "Shouldn't you be studying?" I asked him.

"No, no, I just finished for the day." He said as he kissed my hand.

Edward led us to where he plays the piano once more. He started to play for me once more.

He played until it was about the time that his father was to come home from the office. We read a book for a bit before his father got home which time the dinner was ready we heard the dinner bell. We walked to the table he pulled my chair out for me then for himself. We started to eat silently. Mr. Masen asked me some questions about me; I answered truth as much as I could without giving the fact that I was from the future.

I'm still not sure why I'm here, what I'm expected to do. Maybe if I could find Carlisle maybe he can help me.

"Edward I'm letting you come get my car tomorrow so your mother and Miss Swan don't have to carry their bags back to the house."

"Yes Father."

Anna started to clean up after dinner.

The following morning, went as yesterday has. Mrs. Masen and I started to head out to the store for dresses and everything else we need, once we had finished our lunch.

Before we had lunch she has insisted for me to call her Elizabeth since I was to be a part of this family.

We first went to the hat store and got two straw hats.

We went to the dress store next. She knew where she was going which was a good thing for me since I had no idea where I was going. We got some skirts and blouses that could go with them. We then also got some dresses. We got two for having tea, one for dances and nice dinners. And three everyday dresses. Once we had finished the shopping and stepped out of the dress shop Edward was waiting for us with the car. We got in, with Edward helping us and putting our bags in the trunk.

Once we got home he helped us out and went to get my bags he carried them to my room.

"Edward can you escort me to Carlisle's office tomorrow evening?" I asked, looking at my hands, I felt blush coming on.

"Yes, of course Bella." He said, I nodded in thanks he nodded back.

His mother at the time spoke up. "Well we had offered him to come over here for tea tomorrow." She said.

I was not able to speak at first. How did he take this? "Is he okay with it?"

"Yes he is. He said he would love to see and speak to his cousin. He seemed a bit shocked at first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Cousin part 1

Bella's pov

The following morning I got up and started to get ready, I decided to wear a pretty green dress today. The day seemed to go quickly before I knew it; it was almost time for Carlisle to come over for tea to talk. I was starting to grow very uneasy as it got closer.

How would he take it? Would he believe me? If he didn't he could just most likely send me to some place for crazy women. I really hopped he could believe me and help me. Thankfully, while Carlisle is here Edward had his instructor ever that keep him busy as it take the whole time most likely.

I went to sit in the area where we were to sever tea. Thankfully today was a rainy day which I knew was the reason Carlisle agreed to meet today at this time. "Miss, Swan? Dr. Cullen is here." Mrs. Masen said. She stepped aside letting him walk in and left us alone for time to talk in private.

I wasn't sure how to start this. Should I start with addressing him as Dr. Cullen or Carlisle? Where should I start with explaining?

"Miss. Swan, Mrs. Masen said you needed to speak to me about something. What about this cousin?" he asked. He started this first, it may as well have been. Since I really had no idea how to start.

"I'm glad you where able to come here Dr. Cullen and yes I do."

He waited for me to keep going.

So I went on. "Well, I know what you are." I stopped as I waited to see his reaction. I spoke this very low to where I knew he could hear me with his better hearing but to make sure if anyone was listening in the house they wouldn't be able to hear me. I saw him freeze with shock.

"What am I?" He asked.

"A vampire." I watched him, he watched me back as if to see how I react with saying that. "I know because I'm from the year 2006, and I was with your family when I was sent back here after Edward left me."

He seemed shocked more of the year 2006. "This Edward he is a Vampire?"

"Yes. He was the first one that you changed and he the very Edward jr in this house." The look on his face was priceless really.

"I'm not sure why I came here." I said once I finished telling him the story of how I knew him.

"Well maybe it was to help keep him from getting sick? You where meant to live out your lives together here."

"What if I don't?"

"Well if you don't then I change him, and if you are still here at this time after a week we can always figure something out."

I nodded, and he started to get up and we nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome Cousin." He said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Cousin." I said back, at that time Edward has finished his study and walked over to me and nodded to Carlisle who nodded back to Edward.

"Well I must be off." He said. I followed him to the door and said our goodbyes till next time and shut the door.

I went back to Edward and gave a smile.

"So how that go with your Cousin?" he asked me.

"It went well. Thank you. How was your study?"

"It went well enough." He said with a smile.

**Thank you for the feedbacks. **

**Please keep reviewing please. I really enjoy reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review. To:** Darkangel/Zoulaïha yes you can go ahead and translate this story. Yes is to your posted review.

Chapter 5-Cousin part 2

Dr. Cullen's pov

I was shocked when Mrs. Masen called me and said that Bella my cousin would like to speak to me. After I recovered quickly and decided to play around with this. I agreed to go over for tea and speak to this Bella girl. Hopefully she has a very good reason for this.

Since today was to be a rainy day I decided today would be best to have that tea and speak to this girl. As I started to head over and thought of how to take this. Once at the door Mrs. Masen let me in and led me to where Bella was waiting.

I sat down and of course didn't drink or eat anything they had out. I could tell that she was unsure how to start this so I decided to start it. "Miss. Swan, Mrs. Masen said you had to speak to me. Cousin." I asked.

"Dr. Cullen. Yes I do. I know what you are." She started.

I froze at first not sure how she would be able to know what I was. "What am I?" I asked once I had recovered.

"A Vampire." She said.

She then went on with her story and the thought of her from the year of 2006 I was shocked again. I never heard of a year and wasn't sure to take that she was real or just some crazy person. She went on with her story I was shocked again. She was dating a vampire? As we spoke some more about this.

At the end I thought maybe she was here to keep him and this family from getting sick. When she asked if not then I told her I'd change him. If she was still here after a week we would figure something out for her. We nodded and stood. Edward at that time walked in and we nodded to each other.

"I must be going; I do have to work at the hospital today." I said as I walked to the door, Bella followed me to the door and we said our goodbyes till next time. I started to head home to change for my shift at the hospital.

I was not able to get the things off my mind of what Bella has said.

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6-Movie night

Edward's pov

I was glad that the time Bella had with her cousin went nicely, and that he was able to help her with what she needed. He did seem someone that can be trusted. It did seem such a long afternoon away from her but I did need to study and she did want time alone with her cousin.

"Bella, I was wondering if you like to go and see a movie with me tonight?" I asked. I really hopped she want to join me tonight to see a movie. It would be nice.

I watched Bella' face as she thought if she wanted to join me to see a movie or not. What felt like forever, she finally gave me an answer.

"Yes, I'd love to. That would be fun."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"The movie starts after dinner," I told her she nodded.

I have already told mother what I planned to do tonight with Bella she has approved. I watched as Bella walked to read a book as I walked to find mother. I found her in the kitchen of course.

"So how it go dear?"

"It went well mother. She said yes."

"That great dear," she said smiling back. I knew she was very pleased and happy for me. She gave me a hug and smiled. "Go on now go and get ready."

I nodded and went off to get ready for our evening out. It didn't seem too long when father came home and dinner was ready. I of course told father when he came home what my plan was for this evening and he too approved. I was happy that he approved of Bella.

We talked about how our days went, how father's job went. That he had taken two new clients' on this afternoon.

Once we finished our meal, I got up and helped Bella up and we walked to the door I helped her into her jacket.

"Have fun," my mother said to us as her and father walked to the sitting room.

"We will," I said as I walked Bella out of the house and we started to walk to the theater. I got both of us our ticket and we went into the theater and into our sets. We talked a bit before the lights went down we stopped talking soon as the movie started to play. This was a recent movie, it did sound good and something Bella would enjoy I hopped. I watched her a few times it seemed she did enjoy it at times but there were some parts that she didn't seem to enjoy.

As soon as the movie finished playing we got up and started to leave the theater. It was about ten pm. "Did you have fun?" I asked her as we made our walk back to the house.

"Yes. Thank you for taking me," she said.

"You are very welcome Bella."

"What you think of the movie?" She asked me.

"I enjoyed it. May have enjoyed it more with being with you."

I saw her blush and couldn't help but to enjoy it when she blushed. The blush looked pretty on her. I opened the door and let her walk in first before I followed her in and shut the door behind me. I saw her yawn and gave a smile. My parents has already retired for the evening.

"Thank you again for going with me."

"You are welcome. Thank you for taking me Edward."

"You are welcome Bella."

We started to walk up the step to our bed rooms. I stopped at Bella's door and opened her bed room door for her. "Good night Bella. Sleep well."

"Good night Edward. Sleep well yourself," she said. Before I was able to walk away Bella leaned in and gently kissed my check as a way for her to say thank you. I couldn't help but to blush. I walked back to my room once she stepped into her own and shut the door behind her. I changed for bed and yawned once more and got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**The story Bella and Edward went to see here is called, **_**A Perfect 36, by **_Charles Giblyn. **This was a movie that was a popular movie in this time and it was released in 1918. I don't own the movie either. **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7-Mother-in-law

Isabella's pov

Elizabeth and I decided to spend the day learning about each other more. I couldn't help to think of her as a mother to me already. She is very motherly. We are sitting in the sitting room and knitting things, or more Elizabeth trying to teach me how to knit things together. Of course I was not having any much luck with it of course.

It was really nice to learn more about each other throughout the day.

"I'm very thankful you are here dear. You are good for him."

I froze with what I was doing. "Why that?"

"He is acting very different for you. He has never noticed any girls before you."

I could believe that. I do remember him saying that to me one night before he left me. She took my right hand and smiled at me before she went back to what we were doing.

When Elizabeth and I decided to sit out on the porch since it was very nice out today. As we sat out, and talked a bit more. I noticed that Edward was walking back home after a busy day to help a friend. But when he was walking back, I noticed that a pretty girl was walking beside him and trying to talk to him. I could tell that he was not really noticing the girl. When he saw me out on the porch he smiled at me and tried to walk faster to me. He most likely would have if he was not a gentleman and would never just walk away from anyone.

Once they both got to Elizabeth and I, he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Hi there Mrs. Masen," the young girl said.

"You as well, Holly."

"So how was the day with my mother?" he asked me.

"It was good. We learned so much about each other. How was your day with helping your friend?" I asked.

"Yes it was. But I'm better now that I'm back with you."

I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"I must go now, mother expecting me home for dinner. Good day Mrs. Masen, Edward. And…"

"Isabella," I said.

"And to you Isabella," the young girl said. She did look at Edward one last time as if like hope for her to be with him, but walked away when she didn't get what she wanted. Since he never took his eyes off me till she started to walk away and when he looked back he gave the smile I loved.

I didn't even notice that Elizabeth left, inside till he had asked for us to go inside.

**Thanks for the review. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8-The Great War

Isabella's pov

Edward and I have had a quiet day together over the past few weeks. The summer started to pass by quickly. I did seem to enjoy my time here more and more.

Edward and I were on our walk one afternoon when we got to a park and turned to face me. "Isabella." He said.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for him to answer. He seemed so stressed over this. I was not sure what he could be stressed over there was nothing big going on recently at least that could cause this from him.

"Edward?" I asked gently.

He gave me a smile, a fake smile.

"Isabella, since the time that America has gone into the Great war I have always wanted to join it." He stopped watching my face.

I could not help but to worry and be upset about this. Since I knew in our future he would never be able to join in that, since he would get sick before then. Even if he did the war would end November 11, 1918. This current year at the 11th hour.

"But why would you want to?" I asked at last as he was still quiet, I took it that he waited for me to ask a question.

"Because I want to serve my country and be just like those other boys."

"But you can serve your country here without going to war."

"I had no reason to, Isabella."

I was about to speak when he smiled and held a hand to stop me. "Let me finish…." He said.

I didn't speak giving him time to think what he was to say before he went on.

"I had no reason to stay Isabella. That was until….I met you….You is my reason to stay Isabella. My reason to not go to war. My reason for living…."

In a way I was amazed by this but in another way I wasn't. He has told me in the future that if things were different and we were in his time, he would ask my father to court me, then marriage and he would not want to go to war because of me.

He smiled in return after I smiled. "My mother will love this. She worries many times that I would join the army one day. She be happy to know now that I will be staying here and not going off to war."

"I'm sure she will." I said back with a smile.

"My Bella," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "My Edward," I said back. We looked at each other for a bit of time before we started to head our way back.

When we came inside Elizabeth seemed to be happier then I've seen her. I wondered what could have made her so happy, when it hit me, Edward must have told his mother before we went on our walk or she figured it out on her own one or the other.

Edward's father seemed happy as well. "Son, I'd like to have a word with you in my office after dinner," he said with a smile.

"Yes father," he said smiling at me. I was not sure what his father wanted to speak to him about but I would leave it between them and ask Edward after they have their talk.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit later then I'd like. I have some family issues that need to be tended to. My great-grandmother is dying from Cancer and she does not have much longer to live. The doctors say she will die sometime this month and they say she won't last till Christmas. The whole family will be a mess once she is gone since she is the one that holds the family together. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews. I love the reviews very much. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9-Flu

Isabella's pov

It has been some time since Edward as asked to Court me. Edward and his father had a talk after he found out that I had said yes. I decided not to ask Edward what the two talked about. From the look on Edward's face it said it has gone well. I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

Now we were sitting in the sitting room and reading a book as we waited for his father to get home and so we can eat dinner. I was having a hard time to focus on the story I was reading as I kept flicking to look at Edward instead.

When Edward caught me looking at him I'd blush of course and look back to the book. He would send me my favorite crooked smile.

I have been thinking a lot now that the flu should be coming soon. It is September now. It should start soon to come to Edward's family at least. It's already been reported around the city.

His mother tried to ask his father to stay home and not go to work so not to catch it. But he told her he be careful and he must work to pay for the family.

He has came home as normal but something seems different today. But I don't know what.

Edward's father walked into the door and when I saw him I noticed that he did seem a bit sick. I grew worried and scared. Elizabeth has noticed this as well.

"Edward you seem sick."

"I don't feel so well today but I'll be fine dear."

I saw that he tried to give her a smile but it seemed forced. I was sure Elizabeth caught this but she didn't show it so I acted as I didn't notice this.

We were called for dinner and went to eat dinner. Dinner went as normal, talked a bit how the day went as well as adding to the reports on the flu if there was anything new about it.

Once dinner was just about to be finished, we noticed that Edward's father did see a bit worse.

"Dear why don't you go to bed and rest." Elizabeth said.

"I think I will, " his father said.

His father got up and started to head out and head to Edward's parent's room. I helped Elizabeth clean up so she can tend to her husband.

It didn't take us long to clean up the kitchen she went to tend to her husband while Edward and I went to sit in the sitting room.

A few moments later she goes down stairs and goes to the phone to call a doctor to come and see Edward sr.

Edward and I stay quite as we were worried and scared for his father. A few minitues later the doctor shows up and Edward goes and answers the door to let the doctor in and sits back down with me.

What seems a long time the doctor goes to walk out the door with Elizabeth behind him and she walks to us once the doctor was gone.

"What does he think it is?" Edward asked.

"He says it the flu and that he does not have a chance to live he is very sick. Your father is calling for you Edward, " she says.

Edward nodded and smiled at me and headed up to speak to his father.

I got up and walked to his mother and hugged her she hugged me back.

"I'm very glad you are here dear."

"Thank you if you need anything at all let me know.

**I'm so sorry this is late again. My great-grandmother died December 8, 2011, I wasn't really in the mood for writing. Hopefully the next one should be soon.**

**Please review.**

**Snowy**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 10-Hell

Isabella's pov

As Edward's father has passed on from the flu, the following day from the flu. Edward and I sat down together on the couch when his mother came down to us with tears down her face she sat down besides us. "Your father has just passed on. One of our maids are calling place to get his body and stuff." She said.

I couldn't help but feel tears fall from my own face and moved beside his mother hugged her she hugged me back. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you dear." She said before she went on speaking once more. "Your father's last words was that we all go down to our summer home since it is in a small country and away from other people." She said.

Edward looked like he was about to protest.

"That may be best." I said in agreement.

"We will head there after we bury your father this afternoon." His mother said.

She got up most likely to make sure everything in the house was tended to. I went back to join Edward and watched him for a bit.

We must have stayed like this for a while because his mother came in. "Ready you two?" she asked.

"Yes," we both said and got up and followed her.

We started to head to the gravy yard to bury Mr. Masen. It was hard for everyone, I tried to be strong for them but it was still hard for both of them. We would be heading to the country house soon as this was over.

Elizabeth said that we won't be able to have a real service for him because of the flu that is going on. He would want us to be safe then to give a real service. If he didn't he wouldn't have had his dying wish for us to get out of the city and to their country home till it was safe.

As we started to say our goodbye to Mr. Masen I felt Edward's arm go around my waist. Once we said goodbye to him we stayed for a bit before we started to head to the car that was waiting. We all got in and Edward started driving to the country home his parents owned. Elizabeth said that it has been passed down in her husband's family for years.

It was to be a long drive so his mother said. I expected it to be if her husband wanted us to go there since it was deep into the country and away from everyone. No one nor places near their country home so Edward has told me one day. We all stayed quite but for a bit of small talking since we really where not in any mood to start speaking really since we have just buried Edward's father and we were not even able to have any real service for him. I grew worried for Elizabeth and Edward. Edward was worried for his mother.

**Happy New year everyone. Hope everyone had a good holiday. **

**I will try to update more often but it still hard for me and my family with my great-grandmother died a month ago today and her birthday was this past Wednesday.**

**Please Keep reviewing.**

**Snowy**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 11-Out in the Country

Isabella's pov

We got to the house I was amazed how pretty the house looked. It looked to be built in the early 1800s. Elizabeth smiled when she saw the look on my face. "This place is paid off by his father. Edward's grandfather."

I smiled back, she must of known that was going to be my question didn't know how. But it was going to be my question. I decided to let that go. She must have gotten that question many times over the years I'm sure.

Edward opened the door for both me and his mother and lead us up to the door and unlocked the door and opened it letting both his mother and I to step in first before he did. We went to take the sheets off of the things they had in the house. They must put it on to protect the items from the dust. We were able to get the things we needed at the market in this country before we went to the summer home they owned. It could be a place to live all year around but the Masens use it as a vacation home.

We all started to get settled into the home. Edward showed me around the home so I wouldn't get lost since it was very easy for me to get lost in this home is. It has a lot of rooms.

I went to make dinner Elizabeth sat in the sun room looking out the window watching the sun set. While Edward was in the kitchen with me while I made dinner for the three of us. We decided it be best for it to be just the three of us here at the vacation home.

I decided to make pasta and meat balls for dinner tonight. Once dinner was ready he went to get his mother who joined us at the table we sat down to eat. I saw it was hard for Elizabeth to eat and really who can blame her? She lost her husband and we had to go here to make sure we didn't end up with the same fate. I saw she smile at me and she eat some of her dinner to most likely not worry Edward or I.

Once we finished dinner I picked up and did the dishes Elizabeth offered to help I told her no but she said it help her be kept busy. So I agreed so I washed while she dried and put them away.

"I really am thankful that you are here dear. I'm not sure what Edward would do if he didn't have you to help him. Nor would I."

I smiled at her, "You are welcome, mother." I said without thinking. I didn't realize it until after it was out of my mouth. I started to say sorry for calling her that when she wasn't my mother at least not my mother-in-law yet.

"No, no it fine dear, I really like for you to call me mother or mom dear," she said once she recovered.

I gave her a smile; we finished the dishes and went to sit together in the sitting room.

It started to get late and Edward walked into the sitting room and smiled at both me and his mother. "Hope you both sleep well," he said kissing my hand one time before he headed up the stairs.

It wasn't long when Elizabeth and I got up and headed up the stairs as well to bed. All three of us had our own bed rooms of course.

The following morning when I woke and started to head down stairs I saw Elizabeth was already up and cleaning up around the house.

"Morning mom, how are you this morning?" I asked her.

She turned and smiled, "As well as I can be dear, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Should I go down and make us some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes that may be best."

I smiled and headed down stairs to make all three of us some breakfast.

"Morning love."

I turned when I heard someone's voice. I already had an idea whose voice that was and turned with a smile. "Morning," I said back to Edward.

"Breakfast is ready now," I said as I set our breakfast down on the table. I didn't even notice Elizabeth walked into the kitchen after Edward until her chair was pushed back in, and I pulled out of Edward's arms she laughed.

"You both are fine dear, I know Edward would be good by you," she said chuckling.

Edward pulled my chair out and pushed it in for me then joined me; we ate our breakfast in silence.

**Thank you for the review. Please keep reviewing. **

**Snowy**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Here is a treat I have finished this chapter early and decided to update it today so here is the next update a day after the last one.**

Chapter 12-Yes Yes!

Isabella's pov

We have been at the summer house for about a month now. We at times went outside but with our masks on just in-cause. We have found enough stuff to keep us busy enough to not notice the time go by. Which may have been best.

We went to the town of the country only when we really needed to go there to get some things for food or fire anything we really needed. We knew that Edward's father wouldn't want us to have the same fate as him, since we asked us to go to the country home this home until it was over. That was what we did, we would do anything we can to keep us from getting it. Me saving him and his mother from it.

His mother went to do the dishes after we had lunch I offered to help but she kept saying she didn't need help so I gave up and went to follow Edward as he was waiting for me to follow him out of the kitchen.

He lead me to the sun room it was really nice room it was my favorite room in the whole house and also where Edward played for me. I was busy looking out the window that I had forgotten he was there.

I heard him clear his throat and turned to him. I was shocked when I saw him on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, I love you forever and always, I'll always look after you and take care of you and protect you. Will you marry me and become my wife?" he asked me.

I was shocked, I wanted to say no I felt young and not ready but I realized it, this age was normal at this time. I knew I wanted to marry him some day so why not? "Yes!" I said.

He placed the ring on my left hand and kissed my finger then got up and kissed me. "Thank you love," he said.

I was not sure how he was able to get a ring or anything. I'm sure he would have had to ask Carlisle for my hand in marriage as that was done at this time to ask for a man in the family for the woman's hand in marriage.

"You like the ring? I can get you a different ring next year once this flu is over."

"No, I love this ring."

He smiled, "It was the ring that my mother's father gave to my grandmother when he asked her to marry him."

"I like things passed down," I said.

He smiled kissing my hand again.

I looked to his mother when I saw her walk to the sun room and smiled.

I couldn't help but to smile back, I had an idea that she knew he was going to ask me today, that was why she denied any help with the dishes. I was thankful she did, since then he wouldn't have been able to ask if she didn't. I placed both my hands around his neck covered my face against his chest.

_**Thank you for the review. Please Review.**_

_**Snowy**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 13-What a dream

Edward's pov

-Flash back-

I knew I wanted to ask Bella to marry me but I wanted to do this right and the only man left in her family was her cousin Carlisle. I needed to ask him if I can marry Bella. I took a deep breath and went to Carlisle's place I had told my father last night what my plan was and he agreed it was best to ask Carlisle for Bella's hand. Carlisle agreed for me to stop by his place tomorrow he was off work then.

Here I am and waited for him to answer the door. Once he has and let me in we sat down he offered me tea but I said no thank you.

I took a deep breath and started my question.

"May I please have Bella's hand in marriage?" I asked right to the point. I was ready to run out if he thought I was not worthy to Bella, for being her husband.

He smiled at me, "Oh yes very well you may." He said. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you very much."

We talked a bit more before it was time for me to go. I started to head home and when I walked in I saw my mother and she walked over to me.

"So how it go dear?"

"It went well, he said yes I can ask Bella for marriage."

"That is great dear."

She gave me a hug and went off to bed.

-End of Flash back-

I was totally shocked and happy at the same time when she did tell me yes. I placed the ring on her left finger and kissed her finger before kissing her gently. "Thank you love," I said.

I didn't turn around when noticed my mother stepped in, I knew she would of came in once it was done. What I didn't expect was after Bella noticed my mother was here she placed both her arms around my neck and covered her face in my chest. My mother gave a small chuckle.

I was worried she may want a more recent looking ring and so told her I would buy her a newer ringer next year once his flu was over. She told me that she liked things that were passed down. I was very pleased for it, since I knew we had many gifts that I could give Bella with no issues since they were passed down over the years from both my mother's side and my father's.

**Thanks for the review. Please keep reviewing.**

**Snowy**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 14-Sir

Carlisle's pov

I had agreed to Edward to let him over so he could ask Bella's hand in marriage. I was sure that was what his question would have been, since I was the only living man left on Bella's family, at this time. That she counted as family at least.

When I heard a knock on the door I opened it and let him in and offered him some tea which he has denied.

We sat down and I waited for his question. I could tell he was very nervous. As if he expected me to not be happy about this.

I was about to ask the boy what his question was but he started to speak then.

"May I ask Bella's hand in marriage," he asked me.

I smiled as to comfort the boy.

"Yes you very much may." I knew that he was what Bella needed and he needed her. They were in-love as well.

"If you hurt her though, I can promise you wish you were in hell," I said. I knew he wouldn't but I had to do it to keep acting as the man to Bella's family.

"That understand able sir," he said. We spoke some before he started to leave.

I watched him start to head to his home and couldn't help but to be happy for the two. I went back to the paper work that I had brought home with me that needed to get done.

**Sorry this chapter is very short. **

**Please keep reviewing. **

**Snowy**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 15-Happy New Year!

Isabella's pov

It was to be a new year tomorrow, it been a few months since Edward has asked me to marry him. Though it has been a few months I can't help but to keep looking at the ring anyways. Elizabeth told me that it was alright now if Edward and I shared the same bed now since we were to be married anyways. I wasn't going to ask of that though. I was going to wait and let Edward decided when for me to move to the same bed.

Edward enjoyed playing with my ring whenever he had the chance. We have been more touching now. Since Edward has said that it was alright for us to touch more now since we were to be married. Since it just us at this house until the flu is over I have been warring my hair down unless we needed to go to town to get some things.

Edward also enjoyed playing with my hair whenever he could. I have found myself falling asleep in his arms on the couch in the evenings and to wake with him carrying me to my bed room. I'm often too tired to protest.

After Edward and I has spoke a few times we have decided that sometime this coming year 1919 we should marry then. More for around March 12, 1919.

We already have everything set up and his mother already called things in ordered since she knew he was going to ask to court me, and then she knew for sure he was going to ask me to marry him. She wanted everything ready.

As the New Year came we wished each other happy new year and Edward and I kissed each other gently for the New Year.

"Happy new year love," he said.

I smiled and yawned he chuckled kissed my forehead. I had fallen asleep once more in Edward's arms stayed asleep as I felt Edward carry me up the stairs. I was too tired to notice which room he placed me in as I got in my night shirt.

When I woke the following morning I looked around noticing I was not in my bed room and saw Edward dressed sitting on the end of the bed beside me. "Morning love," he said.

"Morning."

"I thought we can share a bed room starting last night. Thought it be a nice way to start a new year our new future," he said.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yes it sounded good."

**Thank you for reviewing. Please keep reviewing.**

**Snowy**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 16-It's now over!

Isabella's pov

It now been at least a week since the new year when I saw the look on Edward's face meant something good.

"What is it?" I asked, his mother joined shortly after me.

"The flu is now over. Life can begin once more." He said.

"That's great!" I said as I hugged him he chuckled.

"We should be heading back then." His mother said.

"I agree."

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sounds good dear."

We did hope our maids where alright and made it.  
>**<p>

The following morning we got things ready and started to head back to our home and recovered this home's belongings.

Once we got home we removed the sheets from our things that one of our maids must have done while we were gone.

To our luck both our maids have made it out of the flu alive.

Edward of course got a job at his father's law firm.

When I stepped to Edward and I's room that was his parent's room I noticed one chest that I didn't remember the Masen's owning. I went to ask Elizabeth about it when I saw her walk in.

"That chest is for you and Edward for your marriage life. Edward's father order it after Edward told him what his plan was with you."

"You both shouldn't have." I said.

"We are glad to have given it to you both," she said.

"Oh we have been invited to the spring fall in April this year. I won't be going but I'm sure Edward would love to take you plans to since it be the first thing besides the wedding that you be going as his wife."

I nodded in thanks.

That following night Edward came to me and joined me on the couch. "Love, we have been invited to the Spring dance this April. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he asked.

I titled my head as if I was going to say no but smiled and hugged him. "Yes I'd love to." I said.

"Thank you love."

I can tell how important it was to him since it was the first thing after the wedding that I would be going as his wife.

**Thanks for reviewing. Please review.**

**Snowy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 17-Finished planning

Isabella's pov

Elizabeth and I have been doing some once over for the plans for the wedding. As Elizabeth thought I did like all the things she picked for the wedding. I thanked her for picking the things for the wedding and for them paying for it. She has told me that it wasn't a problem she was glad to help.

Elizabeth and I had some last minute fittings for the dress for the wedding.

The new dress fit me perfectly.

We took the dress home and Elizabeth put the dress in her private place to keep it hidden from Edward.

Once I stepped into the sitting room I saw Edward reading from the paper I stepped in and walked over to him and sat beside him and my head against his arm. He lifted his head and smiled at me. "Hello love. How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good. Glad to be back though."

He smiled again and kissed my forehead.

Edward put the paper down and offered me to lie against him. Which I was happy to do. We turned when we saw his mother walk in and sit on her chair.

She smiled at us and grabbed the paper Edward has put down to read the paper.

Edward and I stayed like this for a bit before we grew tired; we decided to head to bed. His mother does seem to be doing much better now. Though she does still miss her husband I'm sure. She most likely always will.

Everyone knew about our wedding day and has accepted to going. I didn't want a big wedding but we where high class family at least the Masen's are guess I will be as well soon enough. Edward has said we can have a small wedding but I told him, no we can have a big wedding.

**I plan to skip the event of them two being married but I will post the after party.**

**Thanks for reviewing, please keep reviewing.**

**Snowy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 18-After party

Isabella's pov

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

Edward and I stepped out to join our guests. It was nice to see Carlisle there. He was the one that gave me away since he was the only man in my family that is still alive, since my parents were not even born yet.

Edward and I sat down and we started off with eating our dinner. After wise we heard a few guests speak some words of us having a good future.

It wasn't long before I knew it that Edward and I had our first dance as husband and wife. I rested my head on his chest as he lead me around the floor. I did my best to not step on his feet. After our first dance we went to great some of our guests.

An elderly woman smiled when she came up to us with her husband. "I'm so happy for you two." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back not sure what that was about. Really I don't want to know really. I just smiled back at my husband and we finished greeting the rest of our guests.

The rest of the party went well as we danced around the dance floor. All too soon the after party was over.

Though it seemed to be over quickly it wasn't until after we returned back home that I knew how late it was. I yawned and Edward chuckled at me. "We don't have to do our wedding night if you are too tired." He said.

"No we can." I said reaching to pull him closer to me. It wasn't long that things started to get heated up between us. Before I knew it Edward had my wedding dress off of me and on the floor.

I could tell how unsure he was really I can't blame him I was just as nervous. This was the first time for both of us.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

I nodded my head and waited. I felt a tear and gave a gasp.

"I'm sorry I hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes I have you are bleeding Bella."

"That happens when it is the first time," I reassured him.

**Please review.**

**Snowy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 19-With Child

Isabella's pov

Edward and I were to go to the spring dance in a few weeks. It been a few weeks since our wedding night I have realized that I was late. I have been having morning sickness too. Luckily Edward is gone then.

Though his mother isn't.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I might be with child though."

Elizabeth's face smiled at that, "That's great dear. Does Edward know yet?"

"No, I wasn't sure till now."

"I'm sure Edward will be very happy but also a bit over protective. If he is anything like his father."

I smiled at that as did she.

"Was his father over protective?"

"Oh yes very when I told him I was expecting Edward," she said with a chuckle.

I chuckled with her.

Later this evening when Edward came home from the office he kissed me with a smile.

I kissed him back and led him where we can talk private and smiled at him. "Edward I have something to tell you." I started and saw he was unsure what I was to tell him.

I smiled at him again, "I'm with child," I said without realizing it my hand went to my stomach though it was flat still.

I watched Edward's face it went from shock to a smile and he stepped over to me and kissed me. "That's great love. Thank you so much love." He said placing his own hand over mine.

We started to head back to join his mother in the sitting room, she watched Edward and I she smiled I was sure she can tell that he knew just by how Edward was handling me. He was more gently and also protective with me as we made our way to the couch and sat down together and once more placed a hand on my stomach once more.

I didn't mind this at all, I placed my hand over his and laid my head against his chest.

"Are you sure you want to still go to the spring dance with me?" Edward asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"What if it hurt the child?"

"It won't Edward. You will make sure of that I'm sure." I said smiling.

Elizabeth gave me a look it seemed to say so it starts.

"She be fine Edward," his mother said smiling.

Edward backed down and nodded and kissed my check.

**Please review.**

**Snowy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 20-So it starts

Isabella's pov

Elizabeth and I have gotten me a dress for the spring dance that was to happen this weekend. The same day that Elizabeth and I went to get the dress for the spring dance Edward was home at the time that I had morning sickness and of course followed me in and held my hair back. I told Edward he didn't have to be here when I was sick like this.

"I will be here through it all, love," he said.

He did stay and held my hair back until I finished and flushed and got up and washed my mouth out.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

"Yes Edward I'm alright." I kissed him as we walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going with your mother to get the dress for the spring dance this weekend."

"Are you sure it a good idea?"

"Yes Edward. I'm fine it just morning sickness those things happen when woman is with child sometimes."

I gave him another kiss before I went with his mother.

Elizabeth and I decided on a blue dress to wear to the spring dance. I put it in my closet and went to sit in the sun room and read the paper. Once I finished reading the paper I noticed a letter in Edward's hand writing and smiled and picked the letter up.

_Hey there love, I went into the office I will be back in a few hours. _

_I do hope you are doing better than this morning. _

_You're Husband,_

_Edward._

I smiled and placed the letter down once more.

"Was that a letter Edward left for you?"

I jumped a bit when I heard Elizabeth speak.

"Sorry to scare you dear."

"It alright. Yes it is a letter that Edward left."

"His father used to do that to me every morning. I have saved every letter he has written to me when I was expecting Edward," she said with a smile.

"That is nice of him."

"Would you like to save those? I can find something to put those in to save them in."

"Yes please."

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 21-Dance night

Isabella's pov

Tonight is the night of the dance. Elizabeth started to help me get ready for the dance. It did seem to take forever to get ready not as long as it did for our wedding day.

"Aw you are very pretty tonight," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you mom."

"Welcome, do have fun tonight dear."

"I will try."

I started to head down the stairs with Elizabeth walking down behind me. I saw Edward down at the bottom of the stairs. "You look great love," he said.

"Thank you, you look so handsome."

Edward walked over to me and kissed me as he helped me get on my jacket.

"Have fun tonight you two," his mother said.

"Thank you mother," he said as he opened the door for me we made our way to the party. The party wasn't too far and it wasn't that cold so we decided to walk to the party.

As we got into the place the people that where hosting the place was there to greeting their guests. The woman smiled at me. "I'm so glad you both where able to come," she said. The woman was named Ava Wallace. Ava and I have grown to be best friends. Both of our husbands both work in the same law form. We both lived next door from each other.

"I'm glad we came as well." I said smiling in return.

"Enjoy the party."

"We will thank you," I said as I lead Edward to the place that the party was at.

"You alright love?" he asked.

"Yes I'm alright," I said back smiling at him.

He lead me to the tables and sat down and he went to get me something to drink and returned with some water.

"Thank you," I said taking the water. I took a sip and grabbed his hand and smiled. I had the had my wedding ring and engagement ring on, placed on my stomach. I didn't notice anyone noticing the place of my hand at first.

"I think they suspect that you are with child," Edward whispered to me.

"Why?"

"The place of your hand."

I looked down and looked back at him. "Oh."

"It alright, I'm glad other's suspect. They would be happy."

I smiled back and leaned over, "Well it won't matter what others think really. Besides they find out soon enough anyways."

He smiled back and kissed me in agreement with what I was saying.

"Want dance love?"

"Yes please."

Edward got up and offered me his hand that I took as he led me to the dance floor. We started to dance around Edward's hand was cradling my stomach.

We danced a bit more and started to help the Wallace's clean up after the party once the guests left.

Ava smiled when we got to the kitchen and she washed while I dried. "Sorry to be asking this, if it is rude. But are you with child?"

I couldn't help but to smile, "Yes I am. Was it the place of my hand?"

"Well that made me suspect as well as other's but it was the place of Edward's hand while you two danced. But no one else noticed besides me."

I nodded, "Edward and I did plan to announce it in the paper in a few weeks. But I did want tell you so you know first besides Elizabeth, I and Edward."

"That's great!"

"Thanks."

"Edward seems happy."

"He is."

I turned when Edward walked in when Ava and I finished cleaning the dishes.

"Ready to leave love?" he asked.

"Yes I'm ready."

"Thank you for the party," Edward said as he helped me into my jacket.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming. Oh and Congrats with the child."

"Thank you," Edward said.

We walked out and started to walk back home. We got home and stepped into our bed room he helped me get out of my dress and into bed once I got into my night shirt as well as he set for bed. We got into bed.

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 22-Game & Birthday

Isabella's pov

It is now June, Edward's birthday was soon, in a few weeks. I tried to figure out what we could do for his birthday when I thought why not make a nice dinner and then go to White sock's game?

I tried to look for a game that was around his birthday and the White socks playing at home. I found a game that seemed good for us to go to together it was five days after his birthday but it was still a good gift. They where to play against the Cleveland Indians. I was starting to think that maybe this can turn to a yearly thing for us. As I got the tickets I wrapped them in a box and hide the box. His mother was going to make a great dinner for him she always did for his birthday.

Today was now Edward's birthday he was to turn 18 this year just as I was to in a few months. His mother has started to make dinner making his favorite meal. We have stayed home today; I have been really tired today. Edward was making small circles on my stomach. I am two months pregnant now.

As his mother has warned me he has gotten more protective with me. He has also left letters for me every morning, weekly coming home with floors for me.

Once dinner was finished we went to eat our dinner. We talked some as we ate. Once we finished Elizabeth and I cleaned up the dinner. I was glad to have his mother around while I was pregnant. I always loved that she was here with us. But she great help for me through this.

We both walked to the sitting room with my gift for Edward in my hand.

"You didn't have to love, you are already giving me a gift by giving me a child," he said.

"I want to."

He smiled; I joined him and handed my gift to him. He opened the gift and then the box and smiled when he saw that I had gotten him tickets for this Wednesday.

"Thank you love, you come with me?" He asked.

"Yes of course," I said kissing him as I took the box and the paper to throw away.

We talked some to go over names for the child but none that we could agree on for now.

He helped me up as we made our way to bed.

Today was the day of the game with the White socks vs the Indians. We dressed for the game and headed to the game. He helped me sit down once we got to our sets. We got into the game easily. They have played against the Indians and have lost a few games when they played against them.

At the end of the sixth ending we made our way down to the rest rooms as well as walk around to see what they had to offer. We headed back to our sets and watched the rest of the game. As it turned out they ended up winning the game.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 23-December

Isabella's pov

The months went by before I know it, it is December and I was due any day now. I was ready for our child to join us. As Edward and I have spoken together as well as Elizabeth and I talking I thought it be better for us if I had our child here at home. As well as any future children I may end up having if we ended up being gifted with any more children.

It was on December 13, 1919 that I started to feel pain I tried to ignore it for a bit since I have been feeling false labor but this one grew. I woke Edward.

"What's wrong love?" He asked alarmed.

"Can you get your mother?" I asked.

He seemed worried but he did as I had asked, Elizabeth returned a few moments later with a worried Edward behind her.

"What is it dear?" she asked kindly she turned to Edward, "Edward dear can you please wait outside." She said.

Edward seemed to protest but he did as she asked and walked out of our room and closed the door behind him.

She turned back to me.

I was about to answer her when I felt another contraction. I made my hands into fits; Elizabeth nodded when she saw my face and my hands. "You are in Labor dear. I will go call the midwife and Ava so she can join us as well.

As Elizabeth walked out to call for those woman, Edward walked back into the room, he sat beside me. I was sure he heard every word, if he didn't I'm sure he figured it out when his mother rushed out and to the phone. She returned back.

"You can stay here for now. But you will need to go down stairs to be with Ava's husband and Carlisle." His mother said.

"I don't want to leave her."

"I know that son, but it isn't for a man to be in here when she is giving birth," she said.

In truths I wanted Edward here with me but I knew Elizabeth was right and nodded at that. "She is right Edward. I will be alright." I said. Though I wasn't so sure myself.

Soon the other women and men came over and Edward went to join the men. I was sure he was very worried. He didn't like this but it was best.

"You need to get up and walk around dear," Elizabeth said to me gently.

I looked at her like she had three heads, sighed as I made my way to get up. She helped me up and helped me as I walked down the hall up stairs.

What seemed like forever finally at last my screaming was joined by a baby's crying.

Ava took the baby to clean up as the midwife tended to me and cleaned me up as well. The midwife went to the baby to tend to the baby as well.

Ava returned back to me.

"What is it?" I asked with a tired voice.

"It was a girl. She has the same hair as her daddy."

I smiled at that.

The midwife returned back to me and handed me my daughter, Ava was right she did have that same color hair as her daddy. The midwife was teaching me how to nurse her. Luckily she took to nursing rather quickly.

"She is so quite. Congrats." Ava said. Ava has during the long day of me in labor has made the men some sand watches for lunch. Once she has finished nursing I smiled at Elizabeth, "Grandma want to hold her?" I offered Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and opened her arms to take her from me. The midwife was cleaning the room up and changed Edward and I's bed sheets by now before she left and Ava to go get Edward.

Edward and I's daughter was asleep in her grandmother's arm when the Midwife smiled and said to call her if I needed anything as well that she return tomorrow morning to check on me and my daughter. As well to fill the birth certificate, she left after that.

Elizabeth has handed me my daughter back to me as Ava went down stairs to get Edward. Ava said she make us all dinner tonight. I thanked her.

Edward came up not too long after she left and knocked on our door before walking in. I smiled at him as he walked over to me sitting on our bed with our daughter asleep in my arms. "Are you alright love?" He asked.

"Yes Edward and so is our daughter."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good I'm glad you both are." I don't think he realized I said daughter at first. Elizabeth and I watched his face as he started to realize I said Daughter.

"Daughter?" he asked me.

I just nodded at him.

He smiled again looked at our daughter.

"What should we name her?" He asked me.

"I was thinking Anna." I said.

Edward thought for a bit and nodded, "That sounds good." He said watched our daughter as she slept in her arms.

"Mother have you held your granddaughter yet?" he asked.

"Yes I have. I will be right back." She said.

Before I could guess too long what she was to do she returned with a blanket that looked like it was handmade.

"I made this for her." Elizabeth said.

I smiled, "it very pretty blanket. Thank you mom."

"Welcome dear."

It reminded me of the blanket she has made for Edward and I as a wedding gift.

**Thanks for the review, to answer some questions. Bella will be staying in Edward's time in this story, Edward and Bella are able to live their lives together as humans in this story.**

**There is just one more chapter after this.**

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 24-The End

Isabella's pov

It has been a few years now, Edward and I had three other children counting Anna now. I was expecting our fourth child. I am five months along.

Edward walked in the door with our three children, Anna, Holly, and Edward Jr. in that order following behind him. Oddly enough that was the very order of our children are, Anna was our first, Holly is our second and Edward Jr is our third.

Elizabeth was sitting with me at the kitchen table as we talked while sharing tea. Elizabeth also stayed with us to this day she enjoys spoiling the children but not too badly. Our cook was making dinner.

Edward walked over to me and smiled kissing me placing his hand on my showing stomach of our fourth child. He nodded to his mother.

All of our children have their own handmade blankets that Elizabeth made and has given them the day they were born. I have had three of our children here at home as well as plan to for our fourth child.

"Look at you three, you three are dirty and dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up for dinner please." I told the three children. They looked at their father as if he could save them.

"Go on." Elizabeth said, backing me up.

The three children went up stairs to clean up for dinner.

Every year Edward and I do go to a base ball game around his birthday every year now since 1919.

"How are you doing love?" he asked. He asks me this every time.

"I'm good thanks."

It never changes that he gets over protective every time I'm with child.

**Please review. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Snowy.**


End file.
